Digimon: Zero Five
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Get ready for the next chapter in the Digimon Saga!!!
1. Prolouge

Digimon: Zero Five  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, just the human characters. (And a few Digimon) If I did, this would be the next season.  
  
The Digital World  
  
In the part of the Digital World known as the Heavenly Realm, the four Digimon Sovereigns stand around a glowing light. "A darkness has begun to surround the Digital World. The time has come for five heroes to come from the Human World, into our world." Said Azulongmon, a giant blue Chinese Dragon. "Are you sure it's wise for Human children to be our saviors?" asked Baihumon, a white tiger with blue stripes. " Baihumon's right. It's too dangerous," said Zuquaimon, a giant red bird. "Poppycock! Don't you have any optimism?" Growled Ebonwumon, a giant two- headed turtle with a forest on its back. The head that spoke had an Irish accent. Ebonwumon's right, and besides, we don't have a choice, "Said Azulongmon. "The prophecy said that five young Humans would transform into mythical creatures and destroy the darkness." Just then, two small Digimon appeared. One was a brown rabbir with long ears that were tipped with green. It also had green-tipped paws, a green stomach, and a green diamond on its head. The other one looked like a small man waring a brown grass skirt, a floppy brown hat with a red brim, a necklace adorned with teeth, a gold nose ring, and carried a staff with a glowing red orb on top. Digimon Stats Screen  
  
Name: Bunnymon  
  
Species: Animal Digimon  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Attacks: Bunny Blaster. Slamming Attack  
  
Description: Despite his small size, Bunnymon is tougher then he looks. His Bunny Blaster pummels enemies mercilessly  
  
Name: Shamanmon  
  
Species: Wizard  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Type: Data  
  
Attacks: Shaman Magic, Magic Staff  
  
Description: Shamanmon is the master of the elements. His Shaman Magic attack summons the power of the elements.  
  
"Ah, Bunnymon, Shamanmon, so good of you to join us." Said Azulongmon. "Sorry we're late," said Shamanmon, "We got a bit sidetracked." "Shamanmon," said Azulongmon, "We have chosen you and Bunnymon to lead the Digidestined into the Digital World. I will now give you a book that will help you on this journey." With a wave of his tail, a leather-bound book floated into Shamanmon's arms. "This book tells you about everything that happens in the Digital World. You, Bunnymon, and the DigiDestined are our only hope." Shamanmon bowed. "I will make you proud," he said. "Now take the Trailmon to Digi City where the Digidestined will be." Bunnymon was next to bow. "Don't worry, we got it all under control," he said. As they left, they heard Azulongmon call out," Remember, the fate of our world is in your hands." As they left, Azulongmon looked at the other Sovereigns and said, "Now all we have to do is wait." 


	2. Theme Song

Author's Note: Well, I was thinking about this fic, and decided what would this show be without a theme song? This is a shortened version of the song "Change into Power."  
  
Oh, yeah.... (The camera zooms on a planet)  
  
Change into power! (Meg and T.J. each hold a Digiegg that hatches)  
  
We got the power (Kazushi, Shoji and Taylor stand on a hill with several Elecmon)  
  
We got the strength within it (Ryumon swings his flaming blade)  
  
We always fight to win! (Sumerimon lifts his hammer)  
  
Change into power! (Tsubasamon lifts his bow)  
  
We got the power (Mermon raises her trident)  
  
Together, you and me will (Unomon slashes his axe down in front of the screen)  
  
Win the victory! (Kazushi, Tyler, Shoji, Meg, and T.J. jump into the frame and turn into Ryumon, Sorabetsumon, Kazemon, Mermon, and Mysticmon)  
  
When I need someone to guide me (Close up of Kazushi)  
  
To stand right beside me (Close up of Taylor)  
  
I know who to choose (Close up of Shoji)  
  
And if we stick together, for now and forever (Close up of Meg)  
  
There's no way to loose! (Close up of T.J.)  
  
Oh, yeah! (Dracomon breathes out a blast of fire)  
  
Change into power! (Gryphomon swoops down and lands)  
  
We got the power (Phenomon flies into the air)  
  
We got the strength within it (Aquamon rears her head out of the water)  
  
We always fight to win! (Pegamon rears back on his hind legs)  
  
(The Digidestined step out of a wall of blue energy and hold up their D- vices) DIGIMON! 


End file.
